


WICKED

by VampGurlKisses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, bughead (minor), choni (minor), slight au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGurlKisses/pseuds/VampGurlKisses
Summary: Bonnie Bennett believes that the Bennett line has long since been neglected by others and themselves; she is looking to change that by uniting them as a coven. Josie McCoy is just trying to get by and produce her music now that she’s been rejected by Julliard, unknown to her that she’s one of the missing pieces to Bonnie’s puzzle. A Bennett alone is strong, but a coven? Well things might just get wicked.





	WICKED

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! I haven't wrote a fic in a few years so please bare with me - this is gonna be a bumpy ride. I also currently have no idea what I'm doing with this crossover or this site as it's my first time ever posting on here but please enjoy the story and tell me what you think! This fic is also posted on my amino - so if you see it there, it is not stolen. Both accounts are me. I have a fanfiction account of the same name as here so if you see this story anywhere else BUT those places- then yeah it's been stolen. 
> 
> As for main characters more could show up later. Right now there really isn't a plot in mind, just "oh what is Josie was a Bennett witch!" so tags could change - I'm winging it. I am open to suggestions on how this story can go. Want to see some of the other characters be revealed to be other species? Open to it! Let me know!

The sound of heels clicked throughout Riverdale High. The only lighting within their halls were those peering from the moon and streetlights. The air smelled of chemicals, a sign that the janitor had finished their cleaning within the area. 

Josephine McCoy, or more popularly known as Josie stayed late within the music room, as she often did. Her voice filled the room and leaked out into the halls as the new resident of Riverdale stepped inside. The squeaking of the door caused the young girl to come to an abrupt stop as she turned to see who interrupted her practice, it was not the bright red hair she had become accustomed to. The woman in front of her was a sight to behold, but was no one she had ever seen in Riverdale - and after the Lodges coming to Riverdale and bringing all of their drama with them the young girl wasn’t sure how to react.

“Who are you?”

That was the best she could utter, not only was there a new person in town but for some reason that person was taking interest in the music room, but by the way their green eyes pierced brown it was more than likely that the music room wasn’t what they were after and Josie had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing.

“I’m Bonnie Bennett. You’re Josephine, right?”

“Josie. Is there something I can help you with?”

There was an odd feeling that came with being in the same room. While fear bubbled within her stomach and her body prickled with anxiety, she also found herself calm. The two emotions were conflicting but in the end she felt as if she could trust whoever was in front of her. The only thing that kept her from relaxing was the thought of how stupid it would be to trust a stranger, no matter how much she felt that she knew her.

“You can actually, has your father spoken to you lately?”

“...We don’t speak much anymore, look what is this about. I have practice to do.”

A smile pulled onto the woman - Bonnie’s face. There was a spark in her eye, her gaze going far beyond the room as if something she had said caused a memory to come forth.

“...You got that Bennett fire.” 

Her voice came out with a small bell of laughter, it was safe to say that Josie had amused her. 

“Excuse me?”

“Will your father be in town soon? This would be a lot easier if he was present.”

“No. He’s on tour.”

“Right, then I’ll just get right to it. My name is Bonnie Bennett and I am your distant cousin-”

“Okay, not that I believe that but what does that have to do with me? Why are you here?”

There was a moment of silence, and if the expression on Bonnie’s face was anything to go by - the woman was conflicted. Different emotions quickly filtered across the woman’s face as if she was debating on how to approach her question until suddenly it was blank; it did nothing for Josie’s nerves.

“I’m here to ask you to join my coven, the Bennett coven. Our ancestors go all the way back to salem, you and I, we’re witches. That’s a lot to take in and not exactly how I’d want to find out but I’ve learned that beating around the bush doesn’t help anyone. I’d rather be forthcoming with you, like my Grams was with me.”

The drop within Josie’s stomach couldn’t be lower. A tight smile and a nod was all she gave as she moved to quickly walk past the woman and headed for the door but as soon as she opened it, it slammed down causing a gasp of air to leave her.

“It’s hard to believe Josie, and you’re allowed to decline, but Bennett witches don’t last long on their own. That’s why I’ve decided to go around, get us all together. No one seems to be doing anything to stop this cycle we’re all in and I’m hoping you’ll hear me out.” 

Despite the words leaving Bonnie - or whoever she was, Josie couldn’t hear any of it. She struggled to get the door open before letting out a frustrated huff as her palm slapped against it, her body whipping around to face the emerald eyed woman so hard that her cat ears almost fell off.

“What did you do to the door? Let me out.” 

“Just let me explain Josie, if you don’t have anyone to tell you things could end badly-”

“Let me out! I don’t know what drugs you are on, but I am not here for this ride! Let. Me. Out!”

“You aren’t going anywhere, so get comfortable.” 

The way Bonnie’s head tilted and her brow raised told the pussycat that she meant it. She had seen that look on her mom more than enough times and despite being slightly terrified and more so confused, since the door wasn’t opening she went to sit back into her original seat and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Bonnie nodded as she turned to face the girl.

“I’m sorry this is how I approached you, I told your father my intentions before, I asked him to be here so that it would go more smoothly. As I was saying, your father is...a distant uncle of mine. You guys, as far as I know are the only family I have left. I’m doing my best to find other Bennetts but since many of them, like you have different names now it has been...difficult.”

“The only Bennett I know is Lucy, and we’re not family. It’s kind of a ‘cousin’ in a close family friend way.”

Those words seem to give the woman pause as a mournful expression filled her face, and all it did was fill Josie with dread.

“...What’s with that face? What happened to Lucy?”

“...Lucy died. A few years ago, she was forced to do a spell and..it was beyond her power.”

“Magic doesn’t exist, if you’re going to keep messing around you can leave.”

“Can you explain how that door closed while your hand was on the door?”

“Need a bit more than that, could’ve been the wind.”

“...Wind? Okay..”

A frustrated sigh filled the room, soon followed by panicked screams as instruments started to levitate above the ground.

“Oh my god!”

Josie found herself scrambling away from the floating mic stand near her, her heart hammering in her chest as her body shook. Her body froze as she struggled to gain air, the room seeming to begin to spin as she felt the drum of her heart in her ears. She was certain she was about to throw up from shock until every object was laid peacefully on the ground.

 

“Now that we’re past that...your father is part of the Bennett family, he was born a Bennett and as it is rare for men in our family to have magic it can only be assumed that he wasn’t gifted. It isn’t uncommon for people who don’t have magic to shy away from it so I can only assume that he changed his last name in hopes of separating himself from it all. Expect, you have magic, I can feel it. You are a Bennett witch, and Lucy was your blood cousin. Our family has a trend of getting involved in supernatural things that get us killed, myself included. I’ve just been lucky enough to come back each time, but I’ve died twice.”

Josie felt hands place themselves on her shoulders as she was gently spun around.

“Josie, I’m here because when I discovered my magic, I was alone. My grams died soon after because I was stupid and didn’t say no to somethings I should have. My mother got turned into something she never wanted to be..” 

Her voice trailed off as if searching for a reaction, and when Josie showed no sign of one she continued.

“Lucy died, my father was murdered, and I died twice. Most of this could of been prevented if I was taught the dos and don’ts of being a witch long before I became aware of my powers. So here I am, trying to help you. I don’t want that to happen to you Josie and as horrible as it is for me to say...it probably will if you don’t have help. Bennetts are just drawn to death.”

“.....This is real..isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not dreaming?”

“No.”

“Can...can we talk about this with my mom? I just, even with all of that it’s hard to process and I’d really like-”

“We can go to your mom, Josie. Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Josie was shaking like a leaf, and as much as she and her mom butt heads, she was so overwhelmed that the thought of her mother was the only appealing thing to her at the moment.

Bonnie could only be sympathetic, because when she looked at Josie she saw the younger her, filled with fire and determination, but scared and confused having no idea what she was doing. 

“Let’s get you home, alright?”

Bonnie Bennett wrapped her arms around her younger cousin and lead her out of Riverdale High, it wasn’t the best first impression, nor was it an easy pill to swallow but the hard part was over, and that was all that mattered.

Josie followed Bonnie’s steps warily as she led her out of the school. Despite her showing what seemed like acceptance, she was still overwhelmed and unsure if she could trust the woman in front of her and that didn’t seem to be changing anytime soon.

“Went well then, Bon Bon?”

Josie stopped as she watched her ‘cousin’ go into the arms with a overly pale male with shocking blue eyes. Physical features aside, his existence alone already had her walking away from the two, random woman saying she was family leading her to a strange car with a man? Not today satan.

“Josie?”

“I’ll walk!”

“Wait, what happened?” 

Josie found herself being pulled back before she yank herself out of Bonnie’s hands. 

“What happened is I don’t know who the hell you are and you expect me to get into a car with a random guy? I’m not stupid, Riverdale has been shady as hell lately and I am not falling for this trap, leave me the hell alone.”

“That guy is Damon, he isn’t going to hurt you. We’re just going to get you home.” 

Had this been before the death of Jason Blossom, Josie might have fallen for that gentle face of concern, but she’d been near death’s door way too many times to that risk.

“I’ll walk home, so why don’t you and Damon go back to where you came from and leave me the hell alone. If not I think you should know that my step father was the previous sheriff and my mother is an amazing lawyer. You can’t do anything to me without a trial.”

Brown eyes flickered to the pale figure deemed ‘Damon’ as laughter bubbled from him.

“Alright, Sabrina 2.0. Whatever is going through that head of yours isn’t happening. Let’s go, you’re wasting time.”

“Wasting time? Somewhere you gotta be? Go ahead, like I said I’ll-”

“Josie?”

The unlikely trio turned their attention to none other than Kevin Keller, there had been many times that Josie had been grateful for seeing his face but there was no other time that she had been more grateful.

“Kevin! See, no need to drive me. I have a ride with my brother, bye!”

Before either could say anything Josie was climbing into Kevin’s truck, pushing him to drive off. The drive was silent, the world around them becoming a blur. Tension filled the air as the young boy flickered his eyes between the road and his companion.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t even know how to Kev…”

“...Wanna talk about when you started calling me brother?”

A small sigh of defeat left the girl as she turned her head to stare at the one person who somehow became her closest friend.

“....I mean we’re already a family now with our parents, I just….so much has happened tonight Kevin and I felt like I was losing it, and then I saw you and everything focused again. All I could think was ‘Family’s here’. I feel safe around you, I guess…and I don’t know, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“You must really be shaken up, you hardly ever ramble. I see you as family too Josie, no matter what happens, even if our parents suddenly divorce one day, you’re my sister.”

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy when I tell you what went down, you may not want me as a sister anymore.”

“I have seen so many weird things happen in Riverdale, Josie. I doubt whatever you say will ruin our friendship, or ruin our chances of being a family. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have taken this situation nearly as well.”

The car came to a stop when they reached the McKeller home. The male leaned back into his seat as he turned his full attention onto girl beside him. Silence filled the car as he waited for her to gather the nerve to open up.

“That woman back there, she said that I was a witch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not quite happy with how this turned out so I could rewrite it later. Let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
